


Not So Difficult

by imaginary_golux



Series: Tower Door [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for villains to find bedmates.  Except when it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on disney_kink.

It is, of course, awfully hard for evil magicians to find sexual partners who aren’t either idiots or enchanted into obedience, and while enchanted thralls can be fun, they get boring after a while, plus there’s always the danger of the spell slipping when one orgasms, and really is there any worse moodkiller than having one’s lover try to kill one?

Which is why Jafar has a little door in his tower room, behind a thick curtain, which looks as though it ought to open into thin air. Actually, it opens into _Maleficent’s_ tower room. He doesn’t visit often; taking over a kingdom is ever so time-consuming, and Maleficent has her own plots to run, so their schedules don’t often intersect. But every once in a while they both have the evening off.

Jafar likes spending time with someone who has good taste in wine and poisons – they both like to try to poison each other, though of course they’re both clever enough to evade the attempts. Maleficent got Jafar once with a potent aphrodisiac, though he claims he knew what was happening and allowed it. In any case, that was a very pleasant night for both of them, even if Jafar was late for court the next morning because he was too tired to get out of bed after barely an hour of sleep. When he did show up at court, he had a very disturbing smile on his face.

Maleficent has a taste for Jafar’s beard. It amuses her deeply, and also it’s remarkably erotic, especially when he’s using it to tickle his way down her stomach or up her thighs before putting that cunning tongue to what she considers its proper use. Jafar has no particular objection to Maleficent’s fascination with his beard – it turns him on, too, when she strokes it as he fucks her, or uses it to pull him down and kiss him just before she comes.

They both like tying people up – it’s practically a requirement for villains, after all – and they trust each other enough, in the strange brittle way that villains trust, that Maleficent is perfectly willing to let Jafar pin her up against a wall and unfasten her long black dress, trapping her arms in its folds, and spread her legs and take her hard. She does not even really mind when he whispers Jasmine as he comes. And Jafar is amenable enough to having Maleficent tie him to the bed and ride him, long and slow and cruel, until she is panting and grinning and thoroughly sated and he is whimpering in pleasure. By that point he doesn’t even mind if she musses his beard.

(The night of the aphrodisiac, Jafar’s beard was more than mussed, it was practically frazzled – Maleficent actually managed to bring him off by stroking it. He got his revenge later that night, teasing her with long clever fingers until she was screaming and her raven fled into the storm outside and didn’t come back for three days. Neither of them quite remembers how they managed to break her hat.)

At the occasional evil-magician get-togethers, Jafar and Maleficent listen to the other villains gripe about the difficulty of finding anyone to sleep with, and smile behind their wine-glasses, and do not look at each other, though occasionally they each get slightly glazed looks, as if remembering something pleasant.


End file.
